Love Conquers All
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is A story about 2 couples named Ciel & Alois along with a couple named Sebastian & Grellia who are all without anyone knowing a darn thing trying to get each couple together. One problem though "Forbidden rule" that lurks around Stating that no one can be a couple who are working together in the mansion!


**Love Conquers All**

 **Chapter 1 First Meet**

 **My name is Grellia Sutcliff i'm 24 years old, and I'm single which is depressing sometimes.I haven't been in a relationship in a very long time but little did I know that was about to change when I met Sebastian while working as a maid for the young boy Ciel. Sebastian is a very attractive man I might add although there's something misterious about him, he seems different from the others but sure does make my heart race like crazy whenever I see him around.** **Ciel Grellia? can you help me with me something? Grellia sure! what do you need help with master? Call me Ciel no need to call me master Grellia okay? Grellia Okay sorry it's a habit. Ciel It's okay Grellia now to the matter at hand. Would you be able to help me with arranging a private dinner & dance for alois & I? Grellia Sure I'll help you sweetie with that not a problem. Ciel oh and Grellia? Grellia yes Ciel? There will be someone working along side you and his Name is Sebastian, he's good with having Ideas, and a good imagination & you do too Grellia that's why I think you two would do really good together. Grellia thanks Ciel I appreciate that! Ciel you're welcome! what should I wear Grellia? Grellia Well if you wanna impress him I would suggest something sexy but if its just a casual dinner & Dance then wear something nice but comfortable. Ciel goes in his closet and picks out an outfit and shows Grellia..How bout this? Grellia hey that's nice Ciel I love it! Love the color! Ciel thanks Grellia! You're the best! Grellia thank you how nice of you Ciel! Now let's get you ready..*helps Ciel put on his outfit* Ciel I feel like a ragdoll in this thing...Grellia umm how bout we try another outfit? Ciel good idea! goes to his closet searching for that perfect outfit...after two hours of looking he finds it. Ciel this one is the one I want to wear Grellia! *looks at the outfit* Grellia okay let's try this on and make sure that its the one you want to wear...Ciel tries on the outfit...what do you think? Grellia? Grellia wow It's perfect darling! Ciel thanks! Can you put some make-up on my face? Grellia Okay but I'm not gonna put that much on you because you do have some of that natural beauty Ciel. Ciel *blushes* thanks Grellia. They hear a knock on the door and Ciel goes to open his Bedroom door and sees Sebastian. Ciel Hello Sebastian I'd like to introduce you to my assistant Grellia! Sebastian *thinks* wow... very beautiful and very attractive assistant...Nice to meet you Grellia...Grellia nice to meet you too Sebastian *thinks* Ohh he's so cute! sexy and wow a total doll! Ciel I'm sure you guys can get along with each other as you two make the preparations for tonight. Grellia and Sebastian leave to the dining hall to put arrangements on the table and the silver ware down on the table. Grellia hmm looks nice..Sebastian gets really close to him...You know you're very attractive Grellia...grabs his ass...Grellia ah! Sebastian liked that huh? Grellia *blushing* Um um we should get this done since it's gonna be starting in an hour...Sebastian okay...Kisses Grellia passionately...Grellia moans..and so does Sebastian...whispers I want you Grellia...grellia's face turns red. They get everything ready for Ciel and Alois. Grellia looks impressive good job! Sebastian we both did it Grellia! Ciel walks in wow! you guys did an awesome job! thank you so much! Grellia you're welcome Ciel! Sebastian You're welcome Sir! Alois walks in and sees Ciel...*thinks* wow...he looks so yummy and sexy...Ciel then sees Alois coming towards him *thinks* ohh he's so sexy and yummy mmmm... Alois Hi Ciel this looks awesome! Ciel *blushing* thanks Alois. Sebastian Okay you two let's take you to the table for your dinner...they get to the table and Ciel pulls a chair out for Alois and he sits down. Alois thank you Ciel..Ciel you're welcome! The cooks bring thier dinners to them and sets the stuff on the table for them. Ciel Thank you! Cook you're welcome sir enjoy! leaves. After Ciel and Alois finish their dinner they go to the dance floor...Alois Ciel this is so romantic! I love it so wonderful! Ciel *blushing* yes it is Grellia and Sebastian did all this! Alois wow looks Beautiful and by the way Ciel you're beautiful and very cute..Ciel so are you Alois *blushes*. Sebastian walks into the dining hall with Grellia and they start dancing...Sebastian you're a good dancer Grellia I'm impressed. Grellia thank you Sebastian you're a good dancer too! Sebastian thanks Grellia! Sebastian Pulls Grellia to him and they kiss..Alois & Ciel awe how cute! Sebastian & Grellia both *blush* Then Ciel pulls Alois to him and gives him a passionate kiss...Alois wow Kisses Ciel back... Sebastian and Grellia ohh you guys are cute... they Let's go take a walk Ciel..Ciel Okay. They go walking around the garden with the stars shining in the sky Ciel the stars are beautiful tonight Alois...but there's someone who's more beautiful and that's you Alois..Alois Ohh Ciel! you're so wonderful and i loved everything about tonight...Ciel thanks I'm glad you liked it alois! Sebastian and Grellia were dancing the night away,after they finished dancing Sebastian carries Grellia to one of the bedrooms and lays Grellia gently on the bed and they kiss... and moan...Sebastian ohh Grellia I want you I don't care what anyone says to me you're beautiful! I wanna make love to you Grellia...Grellia ohh Sebastian...I want you too..Sebastian takes off Grellia's shirt and licks and kisses all over...Grellia *moans* Ah!...and takes off Sebastians shirt kisses and licks his neck sebastian moans loud...Ohh grellia ah! mmm ohh yess...baby... ah! Grellia you alright Sebastian? Sebastian ohh yess I'm great baby...he pulls Grellia to him and they kiss...I want you! I don't care if you're a man or a woman! You're Sexy and very Attractive! Grellia ohh Baby! Ciel Alois would you like to come upstairs to my room...Alois sure sexy...They go upstairs to Ciel's bedroom, when they get to his room kissing and licking they go in and slam the door! take off each other's clothes and lay on his bed kissing touching making love...Ciel ohh Alois I want you so badd Alois I want you too Ciel badd...Ciel let's make love Alois...kisses him all over...Alois *moans* Ciel gets to his manhood and sucks Ah! Ah! Ohh Ciel! ahh! Ah! AHH! ohh Baby! Ah! Ah! ohh love the way you suck...mmm Ciel enters Alois Ah! ahh! AH! feels so good ohhh baby! ah! Ciel! *theyKiss* Alois now its my turn He enters Ciel...Ciel Ah! Ah! Ahh! ohh baby! ahh! ohh yess! Ah! Ah! Ah! ohh Alois! ah! Ah! ohh I'm gonna cum...Alois cum baby... They both cummm they go taka shower Alois ohh Ciel that was amazing! Ciel it was amazing Alois! They wash each other...Then after the shower they dry off go into Ciel's room..Alois Ciel I have something to tell you Ciel what is it you want to tell me? Alois I Love you Ciel I always have i'm so happy whenever I'm around you I love being with you! Ciel ohh** **Alois I love you too! I love you so much I love it when we're together and I've always loved you I love being with you too.. Will you stay with me tonight? Alois yes I'd love to baby *they both smile* Ciel let's go to bed my love. Alois Okay my love let's get some sleep *they Kiss* then fall asleep smiling...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Set up**

 **The Next day Ciel & Alois wake up together smiling at each other they go to brush their teeth and after words give each other a passionate good morning kiss. Alois what did you think of Sebastian and Grellia dancing together? Ciel I thought they looked perfect together I think they like each other. Alois I think they looked perfect together too baby. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Ciel Yes but How are we gonna do this? Alois well I think we can come up with an idea and maybe get help from certain people...Ciel Hmm but who would we involve? I mean maybe we can pull this off ourselves but then I don't want to draw suspicion. Alois I agree with you on that. Sebastian wakes up *thinking* Ohh Grellia wish you were beside me baby...In the next room Grellia wakes up *Thinking* Ohh Sebastian wish I was waking up with you...*Gets up* goes to brush their teeth..Hears a door open after rinsing his mouth he goes to see who it is and sees Sebastian..Grellia Um Good morning Sebastian how are you? Sebastian *wanting to go kiss Grellia* I'm okay I guess how'd you sleep? Grellia I couldn't sleep last night sebastian I was wishing that you were with me...Sebastian I was wishing the same thing... Grellia Y-you were? Sebastian Yes I was Grellia I want you so badd... Grellia ohh Sebastian I want you too... Last night was so wonderful and so right...I didn't want you to leave my room Sebastian I wanted you to stay with me..Sebastian ohh Grellia I'm sorry I left I thought you wanted to sleep by yourself...I want you by my side always! *They Kiss passionately* Ciel & Alois *spying* Ciel we have to get them together! they really like each other! Alois yes they do and I agree with you 100%! Let's get to planning this "set up" for them. Grellia's working on Ciel's bedroom with tears in his eyes longing for Sebastian as he cleans up his master's bedroom then Sebastian walks in... Sebastian Um-uh Grellia do you know where Ciel is? Grellia turns around looking at him he's with Alois...Sebastian Grellia I can't stand being away from you...every moment that goes by I miss you so much and I long for you...Grellia ohh Sebastian me too I can't stand being away from you either! Sebastian this is driving both of us crazy! I will be back I have to go take some papers to master Grellia Okay. Alois walks in..Hi Grellia how are you today? Grellia Hi Alois! *Gives him a hug* i'm okay I guess how are you Alois? Alois I can tell you and Sebastian are in love with each other...*Grellia's face turns red* I wanna help you Grellia! Grellia what can you do alois? Alois Bring you two together...and you guys can be happy! Grellia ohh Alois that's so sweet of you but Ciel forbids it...Alois No he doesn't Grellia! Grellia What? Are you serious? Alois? Alois yes I am serious about this I'll be right back okay Grellia? Grellia okay honey. Ciel Sebastian! Are you alright? Sebastian I'm okay master here are the papers you asked for Ciel thanks um are you sure you're okay? Sebastian breaks down crying..Ciel What's the matter? Sebastian I'm love with Grellia! I can't stand us being away from each other! Ciel wow If there's anything I can do to bring you guys together let me know...Sebastian thanks *leaves* and goes upstairs to cry in his bedroom. Ciel *thinks* Oh my gosh! I knew it Alois walks in...what is it? find out anything? Alois Yes Grellia has feelings for Sebastian Just like we thought...Ciel Well Sebastian is in love with Grellia...Alois Wow We gotta get them together Ciel! Please! Ceil what about that rule I made about workers not to be together?! Alois Ceil please get rid of that rule! please! Ceil Okay! honey! I will get rid of that rule please send in the board please Alois okay babe. The board walks in and Ceil demands that a certain rule be removed and the Board agreed to lift it And Ceil & alois were very happy and so were the Board members! Sebastian was taking a break and decided to walk around the garden. While walking around he sees Grellia and walks over to talk to him... Sebastian um uh Hi? What brings you out here? Grellia I come here all the time its very quiet & Peaceful out here. Sebastian I agree it is rather nice out here *puts his on Grellia's shoulders*Grellia ohh Sebastian...you're so wonderful..& amazing person. Sebastian you are too my love *Grellia's face turns red* Grellia Sebastian? Sebastian I have something to tell you Grellia what is it you want to tell me? Sebastian Um ohh baby...Then ALois comes along.. Sebastian *thinks* Dammit! What do you want Alois? Alois do you any of you have plans tonight? Grellia & Sebastian um no why are you asking? Alois oh just curious runs off. Grellia What's up with him?! Sebastian I don't know we'll have to find out...Then Him and Grellia Kiss each other practically ripping off each other's clothes off... Grellia Ohh sebastian...I wanna be with you...Sebastian I wanna be with you too Grellia my love so badly...Ceil Find out anything alois? Alois yes I did they don't have plans for tonight so we're good! Ceil Okay now let's get the ballroom set up with the dining table well one of them! Alois okay babe *they go get the table from theh dining hall and carry it to the ballroom & set it down* Looks good there? Ceil yes it actually does now let's go find whatever decorations we can find! They find some decorations and decorate the ballroom the best they could with the stuff they found. Alois What do you think Ceil? Ceil Well I think it looks nice I mean we did the best we could right? Alois yes we did Ceil and let's hope this works! Ceil Yes Let's hope it does! Are you gonna get Sebastian ready or do you want to get Grellia ready? Alois I'll get Sebastian ready since he's easier And good luck with Grellia honey! Ceil yea thanks babe! Goes to see Grellia in his room, Ceil Grellia I need to get you ready for the dance tonight! Grellia dance? Ceil yes a dance! let's see what should we have you wear? Finds a dress for Grellia to try on..Grellia try this one on! Grellia okay be right back * goes to try on the dress Then comes out* Are you sure about this one? Ceil *thinks* wow! Grellia looks Hott in that dress! Do you feel okay wearing it? Grellia well it's nice that it's long but the top part is kind of revealing...Ceil we'll find a small jacket for you to wear over it okay? Grellia thanks Ceil so much! ceil goes to find something for Grellia to wear to cover the top part of the dress and he finds something and *thinks* this is perfect! Walks over to grellia's room and gives it to him and puts it on. Grellia This is perfect Ceil! I love it! thank you so much sweetie! ceil no problem now what about make-up? Grellia would you like to do my make-up Ceil? Ceil sure! does grellia's make up then grellia looks in the mirror..grellia Wow good job! Ceil! Ceil *thinks* mann grellia looks hott...wow...alois walks in..sees Grellia..Alois wow grellia You look Beautiful! Grellia thanks Alois! Ceil hey alois I think it's gonna be a success! Alois I think so too! Ready Grellia? Grellia Yes I'm ready! Ceil walks Grellia to the ballroom and Sebastian looks at him *thinking* Wow! Grellia looks so beautiful and stunning! walks over to Grellia... Would you like to have dinner first or dance? Grellia let's have dinner then we dance... Sebastian I was thinking the same thing..*they sit down to have dinner* grellia wow this is good! Sebastian yess it is...good...Grellia Sebastian are you alright? Sebastian yes I'm fine in fact I'm great because I'm with you! Grellia ohh I'm happy that I'm with you too Sebastian you look very handsome, sexy & yummy tonight! oops! Grellia's face turns red..sorry I coudn't help it...Sebastian *whispers* you look very very sexy, beautiful, stunning and yummy! tonight Grellia... Grellia thanks! Sebastian would you like to dance? Grellia yes I'd love to dance with you! They start dancing,smiling at each other...Grellia you're quite a dancer Sebastian.. Sebastian you're a wonderful dancer too! can I kiss you Grellia?... Grellia yess you may...Sebastian kisses grellia as grellia kisses him back as their tongues explore each other's mouths...both moan...Alois honey we did it! Ceil we sure did! they look so good together! alois yes they do babe...Ceil would you like to dance my love? Alois sure my love! they go to the dance floor and dance..holding each other...Grellia want some company tonight? *winks* Sebastian ohh yess pleaseee actually I will join you in your room...Grellia okay...The Dance ends and Ceil and alois walk to Ceils bedroom...Grellia & Sebastian walk to Grellia's bedroom...**


End file.
